


Papa's Bakabon, nanoda!

by Minimatsu_kun



Series: Á La*Tsuka [1]
Category: Shinya! Tensai Bakabon, レレレの天才バカボン | Rerere no Tensai Bakabon (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimatsu_kun/pseuds/Minimatsu_kun
Summary: When Mama's been giving the cold shoulder to Papa, he turns to the second oldest person in the house to keep him in check.By "in check", I mean someone to please him.





	Papa's Bakabon, nanoda!

**Author's Note:**

> The incest streak will break soon, I promise.
> 
> Plus, I still need to finish my drafts ASAP before they get deleted off.

"C'mon, Mama! I'm in the mood, nanoda!" Papa whined as a cranky Mama turned her back.

It is probably 11pm at night in the Bakabon household. The children are sleeping, and Papa decided tonight was the night that he and Mama make some sweet, tender love. Unfortunately, Mama wasn't willing to participate, thus pissing Papa off.

"But... But!"

Mama did a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Papa, but it's that time of the month for me, and it's been hell for me."

"That's fine with me, nanoda! Little blood doesn't hurt anyone!" Papa shrugged.

Mama completely cringed at that comment. "Papa! That's disgusting! And probably not healthy!" 

"What?! I bet Mr. Vampire does it with his wife everytime SHE's on the rag, nanoda! Doesn't kill him, doesn't it?"

Papa's logic is always been nonsensical whenever he tries to get what he wants, and it's just not convincing Mama. It also didn't help that he was acting like a spoiled child.

"Did you know that if I don't have sex right now, my balls will turn blue and fall off?!"

"That won't happen, that's a major lie." She finally had enough of this. She put the blanket on, and tried to sleep. "Maybe some other night, when my period is gone."

Papa was gonna throw another one of his tantrums, but Mama was fast asleep, it was too late. 

"Fine, I'll go masturbate, nanoda."

"You go do that..." Mumbled Mama, followed by a snore.

Papa quietly left the room, closed the sliding door, and sat in the hall. He looked down at his pants, and traced circles around his bulge.

"Don't worry, nanoda. We'll stick ourself into a hole tonight."

Though he said he'll masturbate, he doesn't want to. It's not the same as being with another person. Another person with a deep, fleshy tunnel that wraps around your manpole, which creates friction, causing the person to moan and scream, until you feel them up. That's what makes sex exciting and pleasurable.

Since Mama isn't available, and every other woman Papa knows is not hot enough for him, he had to brainstorm. Who else can possibly be shaggable? Who might be willing to be up for Papa's yummy quirks? Who can be up this late at night, active?

After a few minutes of processing, which is something Papa's usually slow at, a lightbulb came to his head.

He walked down the hall, and to one of the doors. He opened the door slighty and peeked in, only to see his 10-year-old son, Bakabon.

Surprisingly, Bakabon was awake, even though he was SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING. Instead, he is reading some sort of manga at his desk. Papa somehow thought of a good senario for this.

He barged in like a bat out of hell, scaring Bakabon to the point of falling out of his desk and dropping his manga. 

"What are doing up this late, nanoda?!" He scolded. 

Bakabon couldn't form words. He was shooketh, and all he can do was shake. Papa eyed the manga, and picked it up.

It was something he never expected Bakabon to read.

It was a doujinshi.

Skimming through pages, there were really explict, graphic material. There were different stories too, involving different types of ships you can think of.

F/M, F/F, M/M, even shotacon, lolicon, and beastality. You name it.

Papa couldn't believe his son READS this material! He thought there was too many pages, that Bakabon would only read 20 and that's it, thus wasting good money.

But just looking at those pages... Papa felt MORE hornier than before. Bakabon could tell too, by staring at the outline of his father's big, hard penis in his pants.

Papa then looked back at Bakabon, in a rather lustful way. His son, still shaking, lowering his head in embarrassment. 

He finally spoke English. "I'm-I'm sorry, Papa. A friend gave that to me, and.. I didn't know!"

Papa placed the book down, and approached his boy, slowly.

"Well, well, well. Someone's been a bad Bakabon, nanoda!" 

Bakabon only covered his eyes, along with the blush that's invading his entire face.

He felt hands running up and down his layer of fats, only to be grabbed and bent over on his bed.

"You know what happens when little boys read something they don't know how to read!" Chuckled Papa.

The shaking, blushing son soon felt a stinging pain on his rear end. 

And another.

Then another.

And even more. He turned to see his Papa literally spanking his bum with the headband he normally wears. He flitched everytime the strip makes contact, and couldn't help but cry.

Papa immediately stopped once he heard sobbing.

"Why are you crying, nanoda?! You're suppose to enjoy this!"

"Well, I'm NOT enjoying it! This really hurts, Papa!" Bakabon continuted to let his tears soak his blanket.

Papa rubbed his cold hands on Bakabon's red rump, which seemed to calm him down a bit, strangely. "What are you doing, Papa?"

"I was trying to be sexy, nanoda. Kids like being spanked." Papa somehow found nothing wrong with that statement, but Bakabon did.

Bakabon was starting to get suspicious now. Why did Papa say that? He started to get a tiny bit wet from thinking about it. "Seriously, what are you getting at?"

He sat down next to his son, and smile gleefully.

"Remember how you wanted to know where babies come from, nanoda?"

Bakabon's face lit up. "Yeah!"

"Well, tonight! I'm gonna show you how, nanoda!" Papa exclaimed. "You see, mommies and daddies play a special game that creates babies."

The boy, interested, nodded. "What is it called?"

"It is called sex, and it's the best game in the world, nanoda!" Papa then pointed to the doujinshi on the floor. "That's what those characters in your book were doing." 

Bakabon started to shake again. Not of fear, but excitement. He got a bit more wet too.

 

"I decided that I want to play it with you, because Mama's being a bitch, nanoda!"

Shheeee! 

"P-Papa!? You want to have a baby with me? But, didn't you said only moms and dads have babies!" 

Papa shook his head. "We can still play the game, even if we can't have babies, nanoda."

"Why can't we?"

"Because you're fat, and you'll crush the baby, nanoda."

Before Bakabon could say anything else, Papa positioned himself between his son's legs. He even lifted his kimono up.

"Not wearing anything under as usual, I see."

He then leaned in and kissed the boy right on the mouth, shoving his tongue in there. Bakabon almost hesitated at first, but realized how good his Dad's tongue felt. At one point, both his and his Papa's tongues were like in a wrestling match in a ballad.

Bakabon lefted and used his legs to push Papa in more, and also used his hands and grabbed onto his father for more depth. The husky boy can now feel his Papa's erection against his bottom.

As they frenched each other, Papa brought his hand up to Bakabon's unfortunately-small penis. He played with it and squeezed it for a bit until he went a bit too far, and squeezed it too hard, causing Bakabon to squeal, breaking up the kiss.

"N-Not too hard, Papa!" He stammered.

"Don't be a baby, sex isn't about being gentle, you know!" Explained Papa. "What makes sex exciting is that it's hard, rough, and sometimes painful, nanoda."

He squeezed it once more with all his strength. 

"Aaaah, stop!" Begged Bakabon. All Papa could do is sinister smile.

"Only if you say the magic word, nanoda" 

"P-Please?" Bakabon said with a nervous, yet adorable smile.

"No!" Papa then leaned to Bakabon's ear. He brushed the ear with his tongue, and whispered:

"The magic word is: Fuck me, Papa."

Bakabon's eyes enlarged. He's a child, he wouldn't even bare the thought of using "Fuck"! Mama's always been strict when it came to swearing. She even made a swearjar that is actually empty at the moment. If Bakabon says the magic word, he'll have to give up 200 yen for it!

"B-but, Papa... I can't say that.." Bakabon stammered.

That made Papa squeeze his son's man parts harder. "I'm allowing it! I won't tell Mama! Now, say it or your wiener will go bye-bye, nanoda!"

Bakabon took a gulp. "f-f-.... fuckmepapa" He said so quietly.

"Did you say something?" Papa used two hands, and pressed against the boy's micropenis, causing him to squeal in pain even louder.

"Oh, FUCK ME PAPA!" He squealed out.

Papa stopped the painful squeezes, finally. Now that he has him, the real fun begins.

"That's more like it, nanoda." He purred 

He fliped his son over, and prepared to insert his hard cock into the hole.

Although, this seems tough. Papa is used to penetrating Mama's pussy, but they NEVER did anal, since Mama thinks it gross. 

Without thinking, Papa went ahead and stuck his penis into Bakabon's stinkhole.

\----------

"Mistake #1! Don't go ahead and perform anal WITHOUT lubrication!" Unagi Inu lectured. "Otherwise, it WILL hurt! Woof woof!"  
\-----------

"Aah! Oh! Aaaah! Papa, wait!" Bakabon groaned

Papa quickly took his pee pee out, and figured what was wrong.

"Mama's usually slippery, nanoda. Like a Slip-N-Slide." He thought for a minute as he tried to stick a finger inside of Bakabon, who perked up a bit, and another in his nose.

Another lightbulb! This has been a productive night for Papa!

The old man started digging around in his nose until wet, clear mucus coated the finger.

He took his dry finger out of Bakabon, and patted his bum.

"Here we go, nanoda!" Papa inserted his gross finger back into his son.

It somehow felt more... pleasurable.

"Papa..." The kid breathe heavily as his dad slide the finger in and out. He turned his head to see Papa stroking his dick while being fingered. Bakabon bit his lip and drooled.

He now wonders. If this is how his finger feels, imagine his big cock!

This thought made Bakabon excited. "Come on, Papa, put your weiner in already!" He cried as he spreaded his legs even further.

"Fufufu, Bakabon..." He licked his lips. "Ready to play the big boy game, nanoda?"

As he finished up, the glory hole was moisten up, all prepared for part 2.

Just like before, he immediately pounded his son's chubby ass, slid in and out, like with the finger. Slow at first, but the speed picked up.

"Ooh, Papa! Aaaaahhh!!" The boy clawed and bit his blanket, moaning. "Papa! Aaaah, Papa!"

"Oh god, Mama!" Papa grunted within each thrust. "Mama, you put on a few pounds, nanoda!"

"Papa!"

"MAMA!"

Since Bakabon was a big boy with a tight ass, it made it even more better for Papa. Plus, having his name yelled out was bomb.com too. 

The youngling wanted more. It just feels so goddamn good!

"Papa, I've been a bad Bakabon, remember?!"

Although he was still fantazing about Mama, he snapped back into reality and rememebred he's still fucking Bakabon. "Oh right!" While thrusting, he spanked the boy as hard as he can, adding more to the pleasure meter.

This time, he actually enjoys the spanking. 

"Aaaah! Oh yes, Papa!" Bakabon is still gripping his bed while he's being spanked like a naughty little boy and pounded like a dirty little whore.

"Bakabon, this is the huge joy of being a adult, nanodaaaaaa!"

"I'm loving it, Papa!" 

Because this is a game Mothers and Fathers play when they want to have children, but also they love other...

This child can feel his father's love right inside of him, getting hammered, nailed and screwed. No wonder Mama and Papa are so in love!

"Ah, Papa! Please.... squeeze my... SQUEEZE MY BALLS AGAIN!" He yelled.

"What? But... didn't that hurt, nanoda?" Papa asked in confusion.

"AAAH, JUST DO IT!" 

"Your funeral, nanoda" Papa gripped the boy's private areas ONCE AGAIN and crushed with his fingers, causing him to scream, but in a good way

"PAPAAA!!" 

This motivated Papa to thrust FASTER THAN BEFORE. This is what he loves about sex:

Gettin' rough till they scream.

While Papa continued thrusting, squeezing, and occasional smack on the butt, Bakabon continued to moan and scream his father's name.

The pressure started to build up. The son can feel the dick swell up in him, like it's going to expand.

Papa decided next thay instead of climaxing INSIDE Bakabon, he wants to do it ON HIS FACE.

It might look cute, plus he doesn't want all that hard work to go to waste!

"Okay, Bakabon! How about a taste of Papa juice?" He took his cock out, fliped Bakabon over again, and sat ontop of him.

He started stroking as his son opened his mouth. Each stroke, he can feel himself hit the jackpot. He's getting closer and closer to cumming!

"Oh!"

KO-DE-II-NO-DA!!

A great deal of semen spluttered all over Bakabon's cute little face. He licked and swallowed the cum from his cheeks. Papa tried to help by simply scraping a portion with his finger and offering Bakabon to suck on it, which he refused.

He knew where that finger came from.

Unfortunately, they forgot they still needed to shut up since there are others SLEEPING.

Papa quickly tucked his dick in as the door opened slightly.

"Papa, big brother, is everything okay in here?" Hajime poked his head. The child may be 2-years-old, but he is really smart, and could possibly figure out what's going on.

"Hajime-chan, why are you awake?" Bakabon smiled nervously.

"I was resting, but I heard some obnoxious noises and it didn't sound appropriate!" The baby tried to read their body language. "Have you two been-"

"Having sex? Of course not, nanoda!" Papa laughed.

"Papa!" Bakabon kicked him in anger, now that their cover is blown.

Hajime was speechless. His little 2-year-old brain couldn't process this, even though he's a genius. The best he coule do was just stay out of... whatever this was, and close the door and go sleep.

As soon as he left, Bakabon gave a big hug to his Papa. 

He never felt more in love with him than before.

"I love you so much with all of my body parts, Papa!"

Papa chuckled. "And I love you too, Mama."

Again? 

But Bakabon simply ignored it and kissed him right on the lips.

The father-son soon frenched once again. Their tongues once again intertwined and danced. It was now hard to tell who's tongue is who.

At one point, Papa held his tongue still, allowing Bakabon to gently suck on it.

Now that their bond got weirder and creepier, they both knew they had to keep this a secret. They also knew that Hajime is the only one that knows, which is worst.....

Hajime could tell Mama. Mama would've end Papa's life!

Or Mama would tell Honkan-san, and he would've arrested Papa!

Or maybe Honkan would join Papa and Bakabon for a three-way.

After the kissing, they gazed into each other's eyes for a bit...

"Now go to sleep, nanoda!" Papa pushed Bakabon back. 

He got off the bed, and eyed the doujinshi on the floor. "I'm taking this with too."

Bakabon watched his father leave, and smiled.

He can now sleep peacefully, knowing his father loves him very much. He rested his sweaty, tuckered out body and slept happily.

"I love you, Papa..." He snored.

Papa took a peek in one more time.

"Koredeiinoda"

\----------------

Epilogue:

A month later.

At nighttime again, Bakabon was sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, he heard moaning and screaming, JUST LIKE what him and Papa did a month ago!

Bakabon woke up and smiled.

He hoped him and Papa could play this game again soon.

"Aah, Papa! Give it to me!" Mama moaned.

"Oh yes, Bakabon!"

....

"Wait, WHAT?!"


End file.
